massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Faenrim-History and Culture
How to travel to Faenrim Travel by ship from Silver Edge to the Daenshore encampment in Daendroc. Then get in your boat and head East by Northeast across the northern ocean of Daendroc toward Eden Island. Keep to the right of the island and follow the coastline of the mainland around to the shore of the inlet. Finally take the paved road under the mountain to the gate of the tower. If you reach the edge of the world, just turn right and head due South until you get to the coast, and follow that back West until you find the road. Soon there will be a ship to carry travelers between Daenshore and Faenrim. This will probably also stop somewhere on Eden. Points of Interest Ost Faenrim The citadel of the Radiant Ones. This great fortress forms the center of the faction city. It contains several apartments and a small town center in the courtyard, as well as the faction meeting hall. Justin chose the design (credit to Oxyligen for inspiration), which Southwind modified and built. Council Tower (proper name needed) Built a short way off the mountain, this building forms the gate of the city. It is an original design by Southwind but incorporated several of Justin's ideas. At the top of the tower sits the high council chamber, where the mages can oversee the city and coordinate their resistance to the forces of corruption. Altar of Light A structure created for the cleansing of all corruption and the renewal of the soul, this good altar can cure those who contract the dreaded vampire sickness or help in the creation of holy water. With the proper offerings it can even completely restore a full vampire. Alternatively, one can simply meditate on the light and goodness eminating from this altar and find an inner calm and peace to prepare one for whatever the day or night may bring. Lighthouse1.png Lighthouse2.png Lighthouse3.png Lighthouse The Faenrim docks have a lighthouse to guide incoming ships to the harbor. It's design includes a revolving lamp so seafarers can easily distinguish it from stars or shore lights (unfortunately this usually stops working when the chunk unloads and must be manually restarted). This lighthouse is one of the first sights a traveler would see upon reaching the shores of Faenrim. Docks/Harbor Faenrim has a harbor, where the ship <''needs a name''> waits to transport passengers and cargo to distant places in the contenent of Deandroc. Currently no destinations are ready, more to come soon! :) Religion Sayings of the Elders A collection of the sayings and writings of the great sages that compose the Council of Faenrim. Councilmen, please share your wisdom here for the benefit of those who desire to learn. : "Vampires are not the villan; they are either victim or victor, depending on whether they succum to the corruptive influence of the curse or whether they succeed in controling the darkness within and become stonger in mind as well as in body." ~Southwind "The humble path runs parallel to that of the enlightened one." ~Justin Category:Factions